YuGiOh! GX: Rebirth of Destiny
by Bad Player
Summary: In their final battle, Saiou defeats Judai in the duel. With the help of a mysterious man Judai is allowed to go back in time and face the Light of Destruction again. However, this time the Light of Destruction takes control of someone stronger than Saiou
1. Rebirth of Destiny

Hello everyone! This is a random story idea I had... I'm just writing the first chapter because I'm bored. This is also the first time I'm using the japanese characters instead of the dub characters, so... yeah. Hope you like!

Oh, and this is basically episode 104 of GX, taking out all the parts that aren't Saiou vs Judai. (and sorry if I messed up the dialouge... I used janime)

* * *

Rebirth of Destiny

"E-Hero Glow Neos (2500/2100), activate your effect! Destroy The Bounds of Light!" Judai commanded. E-Hero Glow Neos gathered up energy in his hands, and then used it to destroy Saiou's field spell. "Now that the Bounds of Light are gone, Glow Neos, direct attack!" E-Hero Glow Neos began to shine. He jumped forward and punched Saiou, decreasing his life points from 5600 to 3100.

"I end my turn, and E-Hero Glow Neos' other effect activates," Judai sadly said. "E-Hero Glow Neos returns to my Fusion Deck."

Just before E-Hero Glow Neos disappeared, his spirit came out. "Judai, defeat Saiou in this duel. I will take care of the SORA satellite."

"Don't worry, I will," Judai assured his monster.

Saiou angrily drew, shouting, "My power of destiny cannot lose! I summon Arcana Force I – The Magician (1100/1100)! Even without The Bounds of Light, The Magician will land in the upright position!" The Magician appeared in front of Saiou, and his card above Saiou. The card rotated clockwise, and as Saiou said, stopped upright. "The Magician, direct attack!"

Saiou's monster jumped forward and attacked Judai, decreasing his points from 2900 to 1800. Two card backings appeared on Saiou's field as he ended his turn. _'Judai cannot defeat the power of destiny. The wheel of fate is turning in my favor.' _

Judai, with no cards on field or in his hand, drew a card. "I use the spell card Hero Flash!! Since I have H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call, R – Righteous Justice, and O – Oversoul in my graveyard, I can use HERO Flash's effect! E-Hero Neos(2500/2100) returns from my deck!"

"You've triggered the ability of The Magician!" Saiou laughed as the muscular, white hero appeared. "Now The Magician's attack is doubled to 2200, meaning I will only take 300 damage from this battle!"

"Actually, HERO Flash has another effect," Judai smirked. "During this turn, E-Hero Neos can attack you directly! Go, E-Hero Neos!" E-Hero Neos jumped over The Magician, and punched Saiou in the same fashion that E-hero Glow Neos punched Saiou. Saiou's points decreased all the way to 600. "Looks like the wheel of destiny is moving in my favor! End turn!"

"Way to go, aniki!" Sho shouted from the sidelines. "One more hit, and you'll win!"

"I'm not so sure Judai will be able to make that hit," Edo said.

"Why not?" Sho asked.

"Saiou still has his trump card," Edo simply replied. _'The same card that beat me.' _

"I will not let you defeat me!" Saiou screamed, his white aura flaring out everywhere, drawing a card. "I activate Magician's Scales! The Magician is sent to the graveyard, but then I get any spell in my deck!" Suddenly, all of the cards in Saiou's deck came out, spinning around Saiou in a circle. Saiou quickly snatched a card from the circle, and the other cards went back into his deck.

"It's time to face the ultimate power of destiny!" Saiou shouted. "Activate traps, The Material Road and The Spiritual Road! Next I activate the spell I just received, The Heaven's Road! This is my ultimate combo to summon the strongest creature at my disposal! You cannot overcome destiny!"

Saiou's three cards became a pillar of red, green, and blue light. They all converged into one massive pillar of white light. The white light suddenly disappeared, revealing Saiou's ultimate monster. "This is it! Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler (4000/4000)!"

"4000 points!" Sho cried out. _'One direct attack and aniki will surely lose!' _

The Light Ruler's card appeared above Saiou, and quickly rotated once before landing on the upright position. "Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler, attack E-Hero Neos with the Force of Destiny!" Two mechanical dragon heads unfolded from The Light Ruler, and launched energy beams at E-Hero Neos. The powerful attack blasted right through E-Hero Neos into Judai.

_'Will Judai be able to survive such a powerful attack?' _Edo wondered as Judai's points decreased to 300, half of Saiou's. Saiou smiled as Judai screamed in pain.

"The Light Ruler's upright effect activates! The Bounds of Light returns to my hand, and I will immediately activate it!" Saiou declared as the ring of fire appeared again. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." As soon as Saiou said that, Judai lost consciousness and fell onto his back.

_'The Light Ruler was too much for him,' _Edo sighed to himself.

"Aniki, get up! You can't let Saiou win!" Sho desperately shouted.

A few moments later, Judai opened his eyes! "Saiou, I will show you that I can change the fate you predicted!" Judai shouted, getting up and drawing a card. "I play the spell Hope of Fifth! Now E-Hero Avian (1000/1000), Burstinadrix (1200/800), Sparkman (1600/1400), Bubbleman (800/1200), and Clayman (800/2000) return from my graveyard to my deck! I can then I can then draw three cards!" Judai pulled three cards from the top of his deck, and smiled when he saw them.

"I'm going to destroy The Bounds of Light again, Saiou! I activate the field spell Neo Space!" Judai shouted as the ring of fire disappeared. The arena suddenly turns into outer space, with the SORA satellite nearby.

"Next I play Silent Dead! This will revive E-Hero Neos from the graveyard!" Judai shouted as his white hero appeared once again. With Neo Space in play, his power became 3000. "Finally, I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300)! Contact fuse into E-Hero Grand Neos (2500+500/2100)!!" The small mole appeared, and then combined with E-Hero Neos. E-Hero Ground Neos was like E-Hero Neos, except with brown and olive green armor, and a giant drill instead of a right arm.

"E-Hero Neos activates his effect! Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler returns to your hand! Now I'll be able to attack you directly and win!" Judai declared.

"Not exactly," Saiou chuckled. "Reveal face-down, Reversing Destiny! Now The Light Ruler shifts to his reversed effect, so by simply giving up 1000 attack points, E-Hero Grand Neos is destroyed!" Saiou laughed as E-Hero Grand Neos charged at The Light Ruler. The dragon heads appeared again and destroyed Judai's monster. "However, you are allowed to draw 1 card."

"Maybe Saiou really can see everything beforehand," Sho said quietly. "He saw all this, and now Judai has nothing to do."

"Even with one card, there's no way for Judai to come back from this situation," Edo agreed.

"I told you, Judai, you can't fight destiny," Saiou said. He gestured to the SORA satellite. "That satellite is going to destroy the universe! That is what destiny has predicted, and that is what destiny will allow! Nothing in this world can stop it now!"

"No, I… I won't give up!" Judai shouted, ripping a card from the top of his deck. "I activate the card you just gave me, Rebirth of Neos! Now E-Hero Neos returns from my deck, but with a power boost!" Yet again, E-Hero Neos appeared. His power increased to 3000 from Neo Space, and then to 4000 from Rebirth of Neos."

"E-Hero Neos is now as strong as The Light Ruler originally was!" Sho happily exclaimed. "This battle will deal 1000 damage, and Saiou only has 600 points left!"

"It doesn't matter, you're too late!" Saiou cried. "The SORA satellite is ready to fire!"

"Then E-Hero Neos, go and stop it!" Judai ordered. "I don't know much about destiny, but me and my monsters have a powerful bond, and I trust them!" E-Hero Neos flew to Kenzan, and they began to try to stop the satellite.

"You two are stupid," Saiou told Kenzan and E-Hero Neos. "If you oppose the SORA satellite now, you will both be instantly destroyed!"

"No, I won't allow this to happen," A new voice said. Mizuchi suddenly appeared over the SORA satellite as the SORA satellite began to power down. "I digitized my spirit for this day, to stop the SORA satellite. Now, destroy the satellite before I lose control." E-Hero Neos and Kenzan obeyed, simultaneously striking the satellite. With their combined power, the satellite finally broke.

"Now, Judai, return to the duel, and free my brother!" Mizuchi said.

"Of course," Judai laughed, giving Mizuchi a thumbs up. E-Hero Neos returned to his field. "E-Hero Neos, attack Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler! End the duel!"

"NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME, NOT MIZUCHI OR JUDAI!!" Saiou screamed at the top of his lungs, his aura flowing out everywhere. "ACTIVATE TRAP, FIELD CHANGE! THE BOUNDS OF LIGHT WILL RETURN, REDUCING E-HERO NEOS' ATTACK TO 3500!" Saiou and Judai didn't return to the arena, but instead a bright white sphere appeared around Saiou and Judai.

"Aniki!" Kenzan cried out.

"Saiou!" Mizuchi shouted.

With only 3500 points, E-Hero Neos was able to destroy The Light Ruler, but Saiou's points only decreased to 100.

"I… end," Judai sighed as E-Hero Neos disappeared.

Saiou ripped a card of his deck. The Bounds of Light appeared, and spun into its upright position. "I summon Arcana Force III – The Empress (1300/1300)! Direct attack!" Saiou ordered, not even waiting for The Empress to appear and spin into the upright position.

_'No, I lost…' _Judai sadly thought. He fell to his knees, hung down his head, and closed his eyes. _'I let down the whole world. The SORA satellite has been stopped, but I will be converted to the Society of Light. Who knows what Saiou will do with me on his side. But shouldn't the attack have hit by now?' _Jaden cautiously opened one eye, to discover The Empress about three yards in front of him. She was in a running position, but seemed to be frozen.

"What's going on?" Judai wondered. He looked past The Empress, and saw Saiou was frozen as well. Since The Bounds of Light was semi-transparent, he saw Kenzan and Mizuchi were frozen. "Why isn't anybody moving?"

"I froze time, so we could have a little chat," A voice declared. Judai looked up and saw a man floating above him. He wore a hooded white flowing robe that prevented Judai from seeing any of the man's features. However, his voice was loud and deep. Judai could tell the man was very powerful just from his voice.

"Who are you?" Judai asked.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that Saiou has just won this duel," The man said.

'I know, don't remind me," Judai sighed.

"Saiou won, but that is not what destiny intended to happen."

"What?!" Judai exclaimed, looking up at the man in disbelief.

"I don't know how, but Saiou has overcome destiny, and twisted it to fulfill his own needs."

"So what does that mean?" Judai asked.

"It means I can give you another chance," The man declared.

"Really!! Awesome!" Judai exclaimed.

"I will send you back in time, let you redo this year," The man said. "However, you will not remember any of this… at least, not at first. Also, the light of destruction will possess someone else. Someone who is not as good of a duelist as Saiou, but this person will have much more inner power than Saiou. If this person wins, Judai, even I will not be able to stop them."

"Well, I can't let Saiou win now! Go back in time!" Judai shouted.

The Bounds of Light suddenly seemed to grow brighter. It continued growing brighter, blinding Judai. And once the light was the most bright white light Judai had ever seen, brighter than Saiou's light, it turned to the deepest black had ever seen. And then Judai lost consciousness.

* * *

Yep, that's basically this fic. Rewrite of season 2!! Wheee!!! Well, review if you want, or don't review. I dont think I'll ever actually make this fic XD Have too many other fics I need to do... lol. 


	2. VS Edo! Deja vu Duel!

Hi everyone! I was bored so I wrote this chapter... I hope you all like! I think it will be pretty similar to the rest of the chapters in this fic.

Also, I won't be updating this fic much until I finish watching the first 104 episodes of gx in japanese (watched 16 epis so far xD), and when I finish ASJ (which should be soon). SO enjoy the chapters I do make!

Again, used janime, so don't blame me if I get dialouge and stuff wrong.

* * *

VS Edo! Deja vu Duel!

"Duel!" Judai and his opponent shouted. They were on the beach near the Osiris Red dorm, near a cliff. On the same cliff Tome, Sho, and Pharaoh were all watching the duel.

"Good luck, Sempai," Judai's opponent smiled. He was a new student at the academy, although he didn't wear a blazer. Instead he had a silver dress coat, which matched his silver hair and blue eyes.

"Same to you, Edo," Judai laughed.

"Judai is cheerful as always," Tome noted.

"Aniki is just overeating about being a sempai," Sho sighed.

"You may start, Sempai," Edo bowed as Asuka and Manjyoume appeared at the top of the cliff.

"Who is this guy?" Manjyoume wondered aloud.

"He's Edo Phoenix," Sho explained. "He just showed up at our dorm earlier and challenged Aniki to a duel."

"Edo, huh?" Manjyoume asked. "Looks like Judai will be going against a classical opponent."

"Anyway," Sho sweat-dropped, "The strange thing is that I feel like I've seen Edo before."

'_I have the same feeling,' _Judai thought, hearing Sho from above. _'Except I don't feel like I've just seen him… I feel like I've know him, and have already dueled him several times already.'_

"My turn, draw!" Judai shouted, taking a card from his deck. "Time to show you how we duel here at Duel Academia! I activate a spell card Foolish Burial, so now E-Hero Necroshade (1600/1800) is sent to my graveyard!"

'_E-Heroes? Interesting,' _Edo thought. "That seems like a strange first move. Why would you send Necroshade to the graveyard?"

"For his effect, of course!" Judai replied. "Now I can bring out E-Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)!" Judai's muscular, armor-covered monster appeared, letting out a battle cry. "Your move. Show me what you've got!"

"You're going to regret asking for that," Edo smirked as he drew. "I activate Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards, and discard two cards!" An angel appeared as Edo drew three cards. He gave two cards to the angel, who placed those cards in the graveyard. Edo's duel disk then beeped, and three cards spit out of Edo's deck.

"What was that?" Judai asked. "You didn't activate any new cards."

"It's because I discarded Ojamagic for Graceful Charity," Edo nonchalantly explained. "So I was able to add the Ojama Brothers to my hand."

"What?! That idiot freshman is using those bad Ojamas?!" Manjyoume shouted.

"You really shouldn't call us bad," Ojama Yellow said, appearing on Manjyoume's shoulder. "We've helped you in a lot of duels!"

"Get back in your card," Manjyoume growled as Ojama Yellow disappeared.

"Is Edo using an Ojama Deck?" Asuka asked, giving Manjyoume a strange look.

"Don't ask me," Tome shrugged. "Edo just bought those cards earlier today."

"What?!" Sho, Asuka, and Manjyoume simultaneously shouted.

"He came into the duel shop earlier today, bought a few random packs, and made a deck from those cards," Tome explained. "So who knows what deck Edo is using."

"It sounds like Edo is just messing around with Judai," Asuka said.

"Just messing around… against Aniki?" Sho wondered. "How powerful is Edo…?"

"I use Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Ojama Green (0/1000), and Ojama Black (0/1000)! Meet the Ojama King (0/3000)!" Edo laughed as a giant, white egg-shaped creature appeared on Edo's field.

"Wait, Edo summoned Ojama King in attack position!" Manjyoume realized. "What is he going to do?"

"Next I use the spell card Shield and Sword! Now Ojama King's attack will become 3000, and Bladedge's attack will become 1800! Ojama King, attack with Ojama Slam!" Ojama King floated up into the air, and came down on Judai and Bladedge. Thus, Judai's points reduced to 2800.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Judai said, wagging his finger at Edo. "Once you end your turn, Ojama King's power will become zero again. A good move, but you need to think things through more."

"Look who's talking!" Manjyoume shouted. "You never plan ahead!"

"Well, I still win, don't I?" Judai laughed, placing his right hand behind his head.

"Forget it, Manjyoume," Asuka sighed. "Logic doesn't work on Judai."

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned out!" Edo said. "I have the spell card known as Earthquake, so Ojama King will be placed back to defense position!" Suddenly, the ground began to violently shake. Ojama King fell to the ground, and then knelt in defense. Edo promptly ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

"Draw!" Judai shouted as dramatic music suddenly began to play. After looking puzzled for a moment, Judai began to laugh. "Awesome sound effects!"

"Sorry, that's my cell phone," Edo apologized, taking out his cell phone and turning away from the duel. "Edo here," He said, beginning his conversation.

"Who does this freshman think he is, having a cell phone conversation during a duel?!" Manjyoume shouted. "First he steals my deck idea, and now this!!"

"Calm down, Manjyoume," Tome giggled.

"Still, a cell phone conversation during a duel is rude," Asuka said.

"Your Jupiter is weakened," The person on the other end of Edo's conversation said. "That means a lack of luck."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you," Edo said, quickly hanging up. "Okay, Sempai. You may continue your turn."

"With pleasure!" Judai shouted as a grinning pot appeared. "Pot of Greed gives me two new cards from my deck!" After looking over his cards for a moment, he activated a spell card. "I use Monster Reincarnation! By discarding a card, E-Hero Necroshade returns to my hand!"

"You can't summon him, anyway," Edo shrugged as the card spat out of Judai's graveyard. "He's a level six monster, and you have no monsters to tribute."

'_Wait a second, Aniki never showed E-Hero Necroshade to Edo!' _Sho realized. _'But then how did he know Necroshade was a level six monster? He builds a deck from random cards, challenges Aniki, and pretends to not know what the E-Heroes do... Edo, what are you doing?'_

"I may not be able to summon him, but I can use him in fusion!" Judai countered. "I use a Polymerization of my own, fusing E-Hero Necroshade and E-Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) into E-Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800)! Now, Necroid Shaman, Necroid Switch!"

A muscular Indian appeared. He had a black and white tribal mask, and long red hair. As he appeared, he began playing a wooden flute, which switched Ojama King with Ojama Yellow.

"Now that you don't have Ojama King defending yourself any more, E-Hero Necroid Shaman, attack!" Judai shouted. Necroid Shaman ran forward through Ojama Yellow as if he wasn't even there, and continued into Edo. Edo winced in pain as his points decreased to 2100.

"A good move, but that advantage will wear off soon," Edo said.

"Maybe with this reverse card I'll be able to keep my advantage," Judai grinned as the large card appeared. "End turn." Judai only had one card in his hand.

Edo drew a card, and placed it only his duel disk, so a muscular warrior appeared on his field. "Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack position."

"A strong monster, but Necroid Shaman is still stronger," Judai noted.

"Not for long. I have an equip spell card, Axe of Despair! Now Warrior of Zera gains 1000 attack power!" Edo shouted as a large axe appeared. Warrior of Zera appeared to grow more demonic as his attack points rose to 2600. "Now, attack with Slash of Sorrow!" Warrior of Zera ran forward and used the Axe of Despair to destroy Necroid Shaman. The holographic axe also extended out, damaging Judai. His points came to rest at 2100, the same as Edo's.

"End turn." Edo said.

"This is so cool!" Judai laughed. "You just keep on summoning more and more powerful monsters! I can't wait to see what comes next! Draw! Summon, E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!"

"He doesn't have enough power," Edo said as the lightning-themed hero appeared. "Perhaps if I didn't have Axe of Despair."

"I've got my own power-up," Judai replied. "Activate field spell: Skyscraper!" Tall buildings suddenly appeared around everywhere, even over the water and on top of the cliff. "Now my E-Heroes gain 1000 attack points when battling a stronger monster! Attack!"

Sparkman jumped to the top of a Skyscraper, his power increasing to 2600. He jumped down from the building, and collided with Warrior of Zera.

"They are both going to be destroyed!" Sho cried. When the dust from the attack subsided, the field was indeed empty.

"End turn," Judai laughed.

"My turn, draw!" Edo shouted. "I activate Dark World Dealings! Now we will each be able to draw one card, and then discard one card from our hand. However, I don't think you'll have a big selection."

Judai drew a card, quickly glanced at it, and slid it into his graveyard. Edo also made his selection quickly, but not as quickly as Judai. "One reverse card. End turn," Edo said, looking at Judai's set trap.

"After seeing what you did with Ojama King and Warrior of Zera, I was hoping for something more," Judai frowned, drawing.

"Don't worry, Sempai," Edo smirked. "You'll see more soon."

"I hope so!" Judai laughed. "One reverse monster and I end." Judai had no hand, while Edo only had one card. Each had a face-down trap, but Judai also had a set monster and Skyscraper.

"Draw!" Edo shouted. He chuckled when he saw his new card. _'Looks like I may actually win.' _"I summon Snipe Hunter (1500/600)!" Edo shouted as the purple demon appeared. He had a black jumpsuit, and a small black gun. "Now I activate Snipe Hunter's effect! I discard the last card in my hand, and Snipe Hunter may destroy your Skyscraper!"

Snipe Hunter began to charge up his gun. It had a small wheel in it, which was divided into six parts, labeled one through six. Snipe Hunter rolled the wheel, and it landed on a three. Giggling, Snipe Hunter launched the shot into the air, and then it split, destroying the field spell.

"Why didn't you aim for my monster or reverse card?" Judai asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Because I discarded another Ojamagic," Edo explained as his duel disk beeped again, and he got three more cards. "Now I get another copy of the Ojama Brothers!"

"What?! He has two copies of the Ojama Brothers!?" Manjyoume shouted.

"Of course," Edo answered. "They are all practically worthless commons. I have three copies of all three."

"How dare you insult the Ojamas!" Manjyoume growled. "Judai! Crush him like the little shrimp he is!"

"Manjyoume, you insult the Ojamas all the time," Asuka sighed.

"I guess logic doesn't work on Manjyoume, either," Tome shrugged.

'_Aniki, Edo will probably destroy all of your cards. You have no hand… what will you do?' _Sho wondered.

"Now, I'm aiming for your trap!" Edo shouted. "I discard Ojama Yellow; go, Snipe Roulette!" Snipe Hunter spun the wheel on the gun again, but this time got a six. He charged up the gun, but when he launched it, it backfired, temporarily dazing Snipe Hunter.

"Looks like you're not as lucky this time!" Judai laughed.

"I still have two more cards," Edo said. "I discard Ojama Green. Snipe Roulette!" Snipe Hunter rolled a two, and thus Mirror Force was destroyed. "Finally, Ojama Black powers Snipe Roulette!" The demon rolled again, this time getting a five. He fired the gun at Judai's last card, Wroughtweiler (800/1200).

"Wow, that was amazing, Edo!" Judai laughed.

"That was just his effect, now watch his attack!" Edo shouted. Snipe Hunter shot at Judai, reducing his points all the way to 600. "End turn." _'Let's see Judai get out of this. No cards, and barely any points. I don't have anything in my hand, either, but I do have Snipe Hunter and my set trap.'_

"Wow, this duel is great!" Judai laughed. "I think it's going to all come down to this… so draw!" Judai drew a card, and immediately slapped it onto his duel disk as the water-themed hero appeared. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)! Since he's my only card, I can draw two cards!"

"He was able to pull a Pot of Greed out of the situation," Edo murmured. "Impressive draw."

"All right, here I go!" Judai said. "I use the spell card Mirage Fusion, although I need to tribute Bubbleman. However, now I can send E-Hero Avian (1000/1000) and E-Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) from my deck to the graveyard to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)! Attack with Flame Shooter!"

"That's an impressive monster," Edo snickered as the blue hero transformed into the green and red hero. "However, I have a trap. Activate Fairy Box! Now I'll be able to toss a coin, and if I get heads, E-Hero Flame Wingman's attack will become zero!"

"That's a sweet card," Judai laughed. "Looks like it'll come down to luck!"

"A duel is not just luck," Edo said. "Someone once told me that 'luck' and 'fate' are different. The heavens seal a person's fate as soon as they are born. And so, all of the future can be predicted. The victor of this duel… he is already decided."

"I don't know who said that, but not knowing what comes next is what makes dueling fun!" Judai laughed. "Now stop stalling, and flip your coin!"

"Okay," Edo said as a golden coin appeared in his hand. He flipped it… and it landed on tails.

"Yes!!" Judai cheered as E-Hero Flame Wingman's attack connected. Some of the flames he launched went through Snipe Hunter into Edo, reducing his points to 1500.

"I'm still in this duel," Edo lied.

"Actually, E-Hero Flame Wingman has a special effect," Judai smirked as Flame Wingman suddenly appeared in front of Edo, placing his dragon arm in front of Edo. "Since your destroyed Snipe Hunter had 1500 attack points, you lose 1500 life points!"

"What?!" Edo cried.

"Gotcha," Judai winked as E-Hero Flame Wingman covered Edo in flames. Edo screamed as he lost the duel, his points reducing to zero. "Are you okay?" Judai asked, running up to Edo.

"Yeah," Edo answered. "Thanks for asking, Sempai."

"Don't mention it," Judai laughed. The world of dueling is a harsh place. But be sure to have fun, whether you win or lose!" Judai then laughed again at his own drama.

"Thank you for the duel, Sempai," Edo bowed before he began to walk off again. _'Well, the prophecy came true. But I don't get how someone like Judai will ever be able to defeat someone like me.'_

"Wow, great move, Aniki!" Sho congratulated as he, Tome, Asuka, and Manjyoume came down to the beach. "I still feel like I've seen Edo before…."

Judai suddenly realized something. It was a strange revelation… Judai felt he had known this when he first met Edo, but he just acknowledged that he knew this information now. "Edo Phoenix… he's a pro league duelist, isn't he?"

"Oh, that's right!" Sho remembered, pulling out a magazine. He flipped through a few pages before coming to a page with a picture of Edo.

"Edo Phoenix is the young genius who's all the talk of the Pro Leagues!" Asuka read.

"That's pretty hard to believe," Manjyoume said. "The fact that he appeared and dueled Judai, and that Judai won."

"His picture is right here," Sho pointed out. "There's no denying it: that was definitely Edo Phoenix."

"I defeated a pro duelist!" Judai cheered himself.

"Don't get too excited, Judai," Tome said. "That wasn't Edo's real deck. He just made it from a bunch of random cards."

"Random cards?" Judai asked. Tome nodded. "He almost beat me with a random-card deck? Wow! Now I really want to duel Edo's actual deck!"

'_But still,' _Judai thought, calming down. _'How did I know Edo was a pro league duelist? I haven't met him before. At least, I don't think I have.' _Judai had a feeling that he was going to get to duel Edo's real deck soon, as he wanted. However, he also had a feeling that when the time came, something very bad would happen, and he had a great fear of what was to come.

* * *

Y'know, this would probably be a lot more mysterious if I hadn't posted up the first chapter xD Oh well. As you can see, I've really only put in the parts that are different from the anime in here. The 2 scenes with Napoleon and Chronos are really the same. Also, most of the duels will be the anime duels spruced up, although I won't be including those pointless duels like Judai vs X or Rose. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And plz don't eat me alive if my next chapter thing isn't good :(

And I hope I did the dialouge well. Judai said gotcha, and I was able to fit in Edo's little speak about fate and luck! Yay!!

Oh, and 1. The new possessed person is into astrology! Yay!! 2. It IS a canon character. And my choice is going to be pretty obvious. It's not going to be some "ZOMGZ!!" plot twist.

* * *

Card of the Day:

Snipe Hunter (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 1500/DEF 600  
Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 card on the field and roll a six-sided die. If the result is not 1 or 6, destroy the selected card.

* * *

Judai: Manjyoume is in a promotion duel already?!  
Sho: Well, he's supposed to be the top of our class, and he's dueling the top of the freshmen.  
Judiai: What about me?! Why can't I duel?  
Sho: Aniki, you had your chance to move up a dorm last year, remember?  
Judai: Oh yeah...  
Sho: Next, "Top VS Top! Fusion VS Fusion!" Perhaps VWXYZ has met its match...  
Judai: C'mon, Manjyoume! You aren't called the best for nothing! 


End file.
